Turbo Secretii
Turbo Secretii (Full Name: Turbo Flyeiski Secretii) is one of the five Super Secretiis. Bio Along with Slide Secretii, Red Secretii, Lily Secretii, and Pachinko Secretii, Turbo is a Super Secretii. Ever since trying out her wingsuit for the first time while 16, she wasn't seen with it off. This in itself is amazing since Turbo is now 32. Unfortunately, a wingsuit comes with a great cost, and that is going out of control in windy environments. She could easily get sick while trying to survive a hurricane or tornado. According to her own words, being stuck in a villainous world engulfed in complete darkness is a fate worse than death. Nowadays, her life is a complete wreck, thanks to Dragonlord. Turbo leads a double-life thanks to her secret marriage to him. By day, she is a manager of the Turbo Track. By night, she allows Dragonlord to let loose his sexual passion for her. When Dragonlord has seemingly stopped launching attacks on the BrantSteele realm, Turbo takes the opportunity to divorce from Dragonlord and hook up with Necrozma instead. This led the way to another "Turbo faces a darkness related villain" major storyline (Make Way for The New BT Productions Villain!), potentially leading to another major loss for her. Likes *Air *Flying *Slide Secretii *Her wingsuit *Birds *Wings *Emolga *Dragonlord *Scarlett *Necrozma Dislikes *Severe winds *Hurricanes *Darkness Important Relationships Slide Secretii is Turbo's best friend. Constant meetings led to them becoming friends, but it was Slide's decision for them to become best friends. Turbo's relationship with Dragonlord is very complicated. For unknown reasons, whenever Dragonlord scored the most kills in a Hunger Games simulator round, Turbo will pass out and go through a vision. These visions have her wake up in Alefgard and see everyone that Dragonlord killed over the round. Her Super Secretii allies (and Chris McLean) are aware of Turbo's visions, but everyone else (including the Super Secretiis) isn't. Once, Dragonlord made Turbo throw a tantrum because he called her an idiot. Being stuck in Dragonlord's villainous world is a fate worse than death, according to Turbo. After Turbo For Hire got cancelled, Turbo competed in a Survivor round, where an unbreakable bond involving Dragonlord made Turbo realize what she missed out on. She tries everything she can to get an interaction out of Dragonlord, violent or friendly. According to Turbo Gets Grounded, Dragonlord is Turbo's boyfriend. Mere days after Turbo's return to BrantSteele, she got married to Dragonlord, with Scarlett as the witness. She divorced him after he stopped his attacks on BrantSteele. Turbo once made it personal that she will kill Rowlet. After she killed Rowlet along with Sam E. Jay, she tried to escape grounding, but failed thanks to Dartrix. In Brantsteele, this dislike still remains. After the divorce from Dragonlord, Turbo hooked up with Necrozma. Unlike Dragonlord, Necrozma has a chance to prove to Turbo that it is not all about causing darkness (via the Ultra Necrozma form). Superpowers Turbo can fly using her wingsuit. This is normal considering her secret level's platforms are located far apart from each other. Turbo's "Dragonlord Visions" can best be explained as Self Perception. Even though Turbo has this power, it only triggers if Dragonlord scores the most kills in a Hunger Games simulator round. Turbo in GoAnimate When it comes to Grounded and Ungrounded, Turbo's path is a long story. She first got Turbo For Hire, in which she is trying to defend the Ball of Light from Dragonlord while on the job. After it got transformed into a grounded series, Turbo went out to see what she missed out on since Turbo For Hire is no longer in her mind, and got herself a new boyfriend in the process. Turbo For Hire Turbo stars in her own series, where she is trying to protect the Ball of Light from Dragonlord, and fails every time due to various reasons. After the Ball of Light gets stolen, Slide fires Turbo. This series only lasted five episodes before the RNG Host revealed on December 25 that the series will get rekindled into a grounded series. Episodes in Turbo For Hire # Subway # Hunger Games Simulator tribute # Secret Santa # Movie Theater # McDonald's What Ever Happened to Turbo For Hire?! After the events of the BrantSteele Christmas Special, Chris McLean revealed that because Turbo got last place, her series will get rekindled into Turbo Gets Grounded. Turbo Gets Grounded After Turbo For Hire got cancelled, it was turned into a grounded series. Turbo went out to see what she missed out on, and got herself a new boyfriend in the process. Episodes in Turbo Gets Grounded #Turbo Secretii Actually Allied with Dragonlord/Grounded #Turbo Secretii Finally Kills Rowlet/Grounded #Turbo Secretii Gets Grounded for Kissing Dragonlord How Did Turbo Fail at Protecting the Ball of Light? *Turbo says that no WWE troublemakers were allowed. Seth Rollins beats her up. While Rollins beat up Turbo, Dragonlord comes by and steals the Ball of Light. (Subway) *Dragonlord steals Scotty's strategy for last-minute wins. (Hunger Games Simulator tribute) *Turbo packages the Ball of Light into a present and sends it off(to Dragonlord). At the time, Turbo knows that there were four possible requesters. (Secret Santa) *Dartrix wanted to see Storks, and Turbo got interested as well. Turbo leaves the Ball of Light behind for Dragonlord to steal because according to the rules of the movie theater, the only two things allowed were popcorn and soda. (Movie Theater) *Turbo says that Pachinko is too old for waffle fries. Pachinko beats up Turbo and sends her to the Pachinko Machine. Dragonlord takes off with the Ball of Light while the fight was still going on. (McDonald's) *The Ball of Light got involved in a game of hot potato after Tottie suicide bombed Turbo. Dartrix claims the ball after killing Rollins, but he lost it after he accidentally set himself on fire. Next, Red Secretii would take the ball after killing Primarina, but she lost it after falling off a cliff. Finally, Dragonlord claims the ball after using a Z-Move on Pikachu. (The Blade Quills, Some Sand, The Ball of Light, and a Dragonlord) *Fortune makes a big stink since Turbo refuses to give her the food she ordered. Fortune disguises herself as Dragonlord and steals the Ball of Light, but she eventually calls over Dragonlord to steal it for real. (Fortune Exposed the Truth) Role in Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath Turbo is the main protagonist. During Act 1, Turbo had to apologize to Pachinko for voting for Sam to win during Survivor Revisited. During Act 2, Turbo got into a three teams of two event, with Mr. Warner as her ally. Turbo's team was later revealed to have survived. Turbo then avoids being poisoned. During Act 3, Turbo mistakenly kills Cyan thinking she was really Dragonlord. Later, Dragonlord arrives for real and made Turbo throw a tantrum. The only mentions of Turbo in Act 4 were of her worrying over Fortune's disappearance, then proceeding to do poorly. Little mention of Turbo was made during Act 5. Turbo's only appearance during Act 6 was during the second-to-last scene of said act. After hearing the storm Dragonlord caused during Act 7, Turbo suffers from a heart attack and another Dragonlord Vision. After the vision, Turbo decides to end her misery with Dragonlord and accept the mission as a failure. Role in Looney Games Bloopers Turbo first appeared during several events in The LGB Return. She spends most of her appearances mentioning Dragonlord in some fashion. Turbo did end up suffering from the intense darkness blasted onto her from the episode Super Blooper Sunshine. She once had sex with Dragonlord, during LGB Night Shift 2. Turbo did not leave a note during The HSP Apocalyptic Log, as she had suffered from a big heart attack upon waking up. Eventually, she had enough with Dragonlord, and gets her revenge during DDT vs. D Rematch when she sealed him away into the digital world. Turbo celebrates her victory with Shyla and the rest of the DDT Trio, but her victory was rendered null when Sam frees Dragonlord from the digital world. Turbo manages to survive Dragonlord's darkness storm with no critical injuries, but she was unable to survive Dragonlord's first LGB tantrum as her fear of him kicked into maximum overdrive, making Turbo the first character to be killed off for real. Trivia Even though Turbo has the lightest weight that could qualify for the Human Sunshine Project, she is not the lightest of all the members. That honor goes to Fortune Secretii instead, by one-sixteenth of an ounce. Turbo is the first member of the Human Sunshine Project to have a revealed important relationship with a character who is not from the HSP (Dragonlord). According to R.I.P. Rowlet's Innocence, Turbo's full name is Turbo Flyeiski Secretii. Turbo's "Dragonlord Visions" were first revealed during Scenes 15 and 16 of Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath. According to Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath, Turbo is the only Super Secretii who has not won a Hunger Games simulator round. After the conversion from just inches to feet and inches, it is revealed that Turbo is at the same height as Abigail Shirley and Nikki Bella. Turbo was the first character to get killed off for real in Looney Games Bloopers. Turbo's eyes used to be just blue in color, before acquiring central heterochromia at age 30. Scarlett is the only person who knows of Turbo's marriage to Dragonlord. Images Super Secretiis (Halloween).png|During the Halloween Twist, Turbo is disguised as Emolga.|link=Halloween Twist Turbo's Heart Attack.png|During Act 7 of Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath, Turbo suffers from a heart attack. Ambrose's 5-Way Cuddle.png|One of five characters involved in a 5-way cuddle. Stupid Mary.png|Turbo chews out Mary for celebrating a Dragonlord victory. Turbo Kills Rowlet Ad.png|The moment Turbo started Turbo Kills Rowlet.|link=Turbo Kills Rowlet DDT vs. D Ad.png|One of the four main characters in the story arc.|link=The Blade Quills, Some Sand, The Ball of Light, and a Dragonlord Turbo's Shocker.png|Turbo suffers from a mini heart attack after looking at Dragonlord's new outfit. Super Blooper Sunshine Ending.png|Turbo gets blown away by the fierce wind. After LGB Random Short 17 (2).png|Turbo can be seen in a BW picture taken by Slide. Leave Turbo to Be.png|Turbo can be seen kissing Dragonlord. Paige's Pool Party (Scarred Dirt).png|Turbo passes out from exhaustion. Dragonlord x Tweety Crashed.png|Turbo says to speak now or forever hold your peace. Sharing Popcorn Chicken.png|Turbo shares some popcorn chicken with Dragonlord. Turbo's Fun Ruined.png|Turbo has some "fun time" with Dragonlord. A Bold Move.png|Turbo's secret marriage is briefly exposed. Turbo Kills Mario.png|Turbo leaves Mario in ashes and flies off. Dragonlord x Turbo (Murder Games).png|After Dragonlord turned a little kinder, his fingers accidentally touch Turbo's fingers. Concept Art Category:HSP Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superpowered Characters Category:Humans Category:Married Characters Category:Secretiis